


【礼尊】心意连接

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *两个人的心理活动会被对方听见，灵感来自于胃疼动画《恋爱随意链接》*野战





	【礼尊】心意连接

也不知道是从什么时候开始的，青王与赤王之间的关系变得更加糟糕了，虽说两家氏族没发现什么端倪，但这种刻意躲着对方拒绝见面的状态还是引起了情商一等一的草薙出云的注意。  
这天在吧台擦着玻璃杯，一楼也没别人，只有周防和安娜安静地喝着各自杯子里的液体，草薙先是旁敲侧击：“尊，最近好像也没怎么见过那群穿蓝衣服的啊。”  
“见不到不好吗？”  
“也不是说不好。”草薙打趣着。“只是感觉像是你在躲着青之王，怎么了？你们发生什么事了？该不会告白被拒了吧？”最后那句草薙完全无心，毕竟以往就一直打趣周防，而周防的反应都很没劲让人提不起继续作弄下去的兴致，草薙都能想象地出周防皱紧眉峰缓缓地问出一句“啊？”的神情。  
然而出乎意料的是周防手里的杯子出现了裂纹，周防握得过于用力了，脸上的神色极为不自然眼神也躲闪着像是在掩饰什么：“没有啊，就单纯看他不顺眼……”  
无论他语气怎么平静都难以掩盖内心的动摇，能让周防作出这种反应看来是真的发生了什么啊！草薙出云一时没有反应过来只是呆呆地望着他，一句无心的玩笑竟然得到这么大的信息量，这可不是一句玩笑那么简单了，吠舞罗实际上的监护人草薙出云不由得感受到了一丝危机感。

***

这种状况也不知道是从什么时候开始的，最先是宗像礼司正在办公室里处理文件突然脑海里响起声磁性的低音说了一句【好累】，下意识抽出刀并没看到任何人影，回过神来仔细想了想听到的那句有点像周防尊的声音。  
许是出现幻听了吧，宗像这样想着仍旧埋头处理文件，所幸这一整天也没再听到过，于是更加确信只是幻听而已，虽然幻听到的是周防尊的声音有点诡异就是了。  
之后某天周防在酒吧二楼睡觉，睡梦中听到有些耳熟的低沉悦耳的声音带着份愉悦在耳边说了句【伏见君果然很聪明呢看来我的眼光不错】，顿时睡意全无整个人进入了临战状态，然而又感受不到丝毫的威胁与杀气，想着会不会是做梦之类的，随着安娜踩着木质楼梯板“哒哒”地跑上来让他看自己新的红色洋装注意力也就这么转移了。  
事情并没有结束，这之后无论青之王还是赤之王总是会幻听到对方的声音，内容并不固定，感觉更像是对方的自言自语一类的不求得到回应的话，说是不会影响到日常生活，其实多多少少还是会受影响。  
这种状态让他们都有些不愉快，很快便私下里见了个面。若是让人知道两位王权者私下会面恐怕第二天的头条都不用愁了，这可是能轰动整个镇目町的大事件啊，Scepter 4的室长与吠舞罗的老大凑到一起，无论黑白两道还是普通市民都会密切关注他们的动向的。  
宗像抱着手臂看了眼状似心不在焉的周防：“坦白说，我这次约您见面是因为我最近总是听到您的声音。”  
“啊？你也是？”周防感到意外。  
“‘也’？”  
“两位王权者。”机械般的声音响起吸引了他们的注意力，转过视线看到白色头发看不出性别面孔精致如同人偶，眼球却是玻璃球一样的无机物的少年朝他们款款走来。“我来解答你们的问题。”  
虽说样貌还是小孩，两人却也丝毫不小看他，拔刀的拔刀，冒出火焰的冒出火焰，气氛顿时变得紧张起来。  
“不要紧张，我无意加害你们，只是在观察。”  
宗像仍旧保持着高度警惕：“请问阁下是……？”  
少年抬手摸到自己的胸口：“我是德累斯顿石板的守护人。”  
“你就是石板？”周防挑起眉。  
“可以这么认为，”少年顿了顿继续娓娓道来。“你们最近一定感到很奇怪吧，能听到对方的声音什么的。”  
湛紫色与鎏金色的视线交汇互相传递了信息，宗像问他：“的确是这样，阁下找我们莫非是为这事？”  
“正是。这是一种感情传递现象，主要表现为随机的时间与心理活动传递到另一个人的脑海中让对方感知到。”  
周防一听这种弯弯绕绕的事就有点犯困。  
“目前只有两位王权者出现了这种现象，也就是说，青之王的心理活动随机地会被传递给赤之王。赤之王亦然。”  
“不好意思，为何只有我和赤之王出现这种现象？既然石板亲自出场那么是否意味着这与石板蕴藏的力量有关？”  
“明智的判断，但这是不可抗力，只能说两位王权者对对方的影响太大了以致于连我都无法控制这种现象的发生，”少年继续说着。“同时这种现象不会因为距离而消失，即只要开始传递，无论两位王相距多远都会完成。”  
“听起来真让人不舒服。”周防盯着少年想着要不要试试看能否破坏它，手心里刚凝聚起赤红色的火焰就被宗像抬手拦下。  
“难得赞同阁下，但是眼下我们需要先解决我们自身的问题对吧？”宗像看了他一眼。  
面孔精致如同人偶的少年点了点头：“确实如此，青之王很快掌握了现状，看来不用担心你们了。”说完就消失了。  
“自说自话……”周防小声地说了一句，就在此时宗像听到了从周防那里传来的心音：  
【自顾自地选择别人成为王权者，再自顾自地通知这种莫名其妙的事，自己反倒撇清关系……下次见到绝对要烧了他。】  
看到宗像表情微征，周防狐疑地问他：“怎么了？”  
“不，没有，只是发现阁下也会有这种心理活动啊。”  
“啊？”没明白他的意思然而下一秒就听到了宗像的心音：  
【还以为周防尊什么都不会想的，没想到比我认为的要更像个人类嘛。】  
“你什么意思？”周防算是明白了，刚才他们绝对是发生感情传递了。  
“没什么，就是您听到的那样。”宗像并不想作出丝毫解释，毕竟这就是他的心里话。  
然而周防看起来一点都不想就这么算了：“宗像，你想打架吗？”  
“请您不要这么野蛮无礼好吗？显得您很幼稚。”既然心理想的随时都有可能发生传递，那么在赤王面前也没必要绕弯子了，这样反倒轻松一些。  
“哼，看来你是想让我撕烂你那张嘴了？”  
“哦呀，我还以为您一点都不在意呢，您觉得我说的话太毒了？”  
周防挥拳打了过去宗像快速抬刀格挡住。  
“野蛮。”  
“我改变主意了，我现在不仅仅要撕烂你的嘴，还要把你的脑袋拧下来。”鎏金色的眼睛里溢出气势凌人的杀气。  
“那您就试试看啊，看是您先伤到我呢还是我先砍断您的腿呢？”宗像丝毫不想在放狠话方面逊色三分，轻易地就被他激怒了。  
两位王权者释放出各自的达摩克里斯之剑争斗了起来，即使争斗中宗像也依然尽量保持着理智：“周防，我们现在需要解决的不是这种问题。”  
青赤双色纠缠在一起，周防皱眉：“打架的时候专心点！”  
【难得想要好好地利用宗像排解一下苦闷，提无关话题可真让人扫兴。】  
这句话传入了宗像脑海中。  
宗像停下了动作，这种事他也想过，自己之于周防尊大概只是玩不坏的玩具，虽然知道，可是真实听到又是另一回事。  
【明明这么无礼野蛮根本连石板赋予的力量都控制不好有什么资格在这里傲慢？力量越大责任越大这种道理不懂吗？只想享受力量带来的权势与利益而不想承担责任您是三岁小孩吗？也该长大了吧？真搞不懂石板为何选择您。】  
周防听着这一大段心理活动顿时周身气压变得更低了：“宗像，你以为你是谁？你是以什么身份在跟我说话？”  
宗像同样沉着张脸：“我是什么身份？我是被石板选中的第四王权者青之王宗像礼司，是比您更有资格拥有王之力的人。”  
“哼……你以为你是青之王？你只是马上就要成为我手下亡魂的男人。”  
“动不动就是暴力解决问题，所以才说您野蛮无礼，不过对您这种暴力分子，我现在就要贯彻我的大义以暴制暴。”  
这之后两位王都抱着杀死对方的决心，最后都伤得有些重也依然没有消气。  
当天晚上周防气得坐在吧台前喝闷酒通宵了一晚，宗像则是在道场练习着挥刀一夜没合眼。  
知晓彼此的恶劣，可正是越来越清楚才会更加嫌恶。  
周防尊想杀宗像礼司想疯了，宗像礼司想杀周防尊也一样想疯了，他们就是水火不容没法共存。  
然而现在这种感情传递的状态又不得不让他们去深入了解彼此。  
宗像礼司也会抱怨工作的繁琐，也会真心夸赞下属，也会在和下属谈及工作之余的事时自以为自己说了句幽默的话调节了气氛。  
周防尊也会嫌弃草薙出云的啰嗦以及有些苦恼他的敏锐，也会因为栉名安娜过于炽热的情感流露感到困扰不知该如何回应，也会在噩梦惊醒后胡思乱想。  
这种状态虽说是随机，却也刚刚好让双方互相了解了情况，宗像不免开始怀疑起石板的目的。  
这些都还好，目前两人谁也不想见谁，纯粹就是把对方的心音当作杂音。

***

从周防嘴里套出话来的草薙出云听完就忍不住笑出声：“你们是在冷战的情侣吗？”  
周防皱眉瞪了草薙一眼心里想了一句【谁跟他是情侣啊】，此时此刻远在Scepter 4屯所的宗像刚巧听到了这一句，以往还能无视，可是这句莫名其妙让他在意，因为周防说的明明是“他”而不是“她”。  
草薙知道周防生气了摆了摆手安抚道：“开玩笑的开玩笑的，我知道你们看起来更像仇人。但是这也是个机会啊。”  
周防正想喝酒抬眼看着他示意他说下去。  
“了解一下对方老大也没什么坏处啊，俗话说知己知彼方能百战百胜，况且心理活动往往是一个人最真实的想法，那么弱点什么的不也是有可能会暴露吗。”  
“……没必要。”周防不屑于去了解这些，这不是他应该去考虑的。  
【宗像礼司的价值就在于他既让人想揍他又强到不会被轻易揍趴下，如果这份价值没有了那他也就没有存在的必要了。】  
正在处理手中文件的宗像动作略微停顿，还真是自说自话的男人啊，又傲慢又无礼，这样的人到底为何会被选中成为王权者呢？  
令人头疼，宗像把文件推到一边抬手揉了揉眉心。  
【但是周防是赤之王，某种程度上还真是十分契合，仿佛他生来就是赤之王，周防是王真是太好了，起码有个可以约束他的规则。】  
周防浑身一颤，宗像这句话听起来也太恶心了。

***

夏日的烟火会上，周防领着穿好浴衣盘好头发的安娜走在去看烟火的路上，身后跟着的草薙和十束正在聊天。少女指了指红色的苹果糖：“尊，红色的。”  
知道她是想要，周防也没多说什么直接付了钱把糖拿给少女。  
猛然间瞥到青色的制服“嘁”了一声抓紧安娜的手快步往反方向走。  
“尊，你们去哪啊？看烟火不是那个方向啊。”草薙正疑惑着收到周防瞪过来的眼刀，与此同时听到了一声话音里带着愉悦的问候：  
“哦呀，这不是赤之氏族吠舞罗吗？”  
原来是这样，草薙这才明白为何周防想要往别的方向走，但是周防这反应未免也太反常了，以往不都是故意找人家的茬吗？  
周防脸色有些糟糕，而宗像面上看不出丝毫不悦，似乎他根本没有受到这种状况的影响。  
“我们负责巡逻，保障烟火大会的正常举行。”  
还未等草薙开口，周防就语气不善地开口说道：“怎么？你们Scepter 4什么时候变成保安了？”  
“呵……”宗像扶了扶眼镜。“我们的工作范围很广呢，Scepter 4只是伪装，实际上我们负责管理整个镇目町的超能力者，您也是清楚的吧。”  
【嘁，在最不想看到他的时候看到他了……】  
周防的心音直直地传入脑中，宗像反倒觉得有趣，毕竟让对方不快会让他们特别有成就感。  
“看来您运气不好呢，让您在这个时间碰到了我。”  
被他听到了。周防直接抱起安娜就走，安娜有一丝疑惑：“尊，怎么了吗？”  
“没事。”  
“尊的红色现在有些动摇，是因为礼司吗？”少女的直觉同样敏锐且有些言论无忌，这下子让周防的内心再次产生了动摇。  
“没有。”  
【因为他产生动摇？别开玩笑了，我才不会因为那个混蛋就影响心情呢……只是觉得他很碍眼，而且我的心理活动不知道哪句就会被他听到……】  
宗像礼司轻轻地叹了口气礼貌地走上前：“安娜小姐，请您和草薙先生十束先生一起去看烟火好吗？我找赤之王有事相谈。”  
安娜看了眼宗像，复又看了看周防，她在等待着周防的意思，如果周防不想的话那么她就会拒绝宗像。  
周防瞪了宗像一眼：“你什么意思？”  
“我说过了有事相谈。”  
“我没兴趣。”  
宗像的脸色有些变化。  
【赤之王未免也太难以沟通了。】  
听到这句周防哼了一声一点都不想妥协。  
草薙看了看两人之间紧张的气氛只好掺和进来：“安娜，你想看烟花吗？我们先去看烟花吧。”说着走过来想从周防手里接过安娜。  
少女手指捏住周防的袖子一角语气略微不安：“尊……”  
让她不安了，周防抬起手摸了摸安娜的脸：“没事，你先去和草薙十束他们占位子。”  
安娜懂了，听话地跟着草薙和十束走远了些。  
宗像拽着他往人少的小树林里走去，周防甩开他的手语气不善：“别碰我，你不知道我不喜欢肢体接触吗？”  
“我才没兴趣了解您的喜好。”宗像抱着手臂靠在一棵树下。“我只是不想在人多的地方被看到，我这身衣服和您的头发还是很显眼的。”  
“哼……”周防从衣袋里摸出支烟放进嘴里点燃。  
【明明不喜欢，可是却没有转身就走，这点倒是蛮可爱。】  
宗像这句心理活动让周防一阵恶寒，脸上也露出了嫌弃的神色。  
“咳咳……”意识到刚才的心音被听到还是有些尴尬的，毕竟宗像很少会主动夸赞周防，更别说还是用“可爱”这个词，干咳两声严肃下来开始谈论正经事。“我想了想，就算刻意回避也不是办法，毕竟这种现象无视距离直接作用于你我二人。”  
周防深深吸了口烟：“总之，我不想被你听到任何想法，即使无关紧要。”  
“我明白阁下的感受，心理活动本应是个人隐私，即使只是被我知晓部分内容也会感到不安，我也同样。”  
“我可没有不安，我就是讨厌你。”周防吐出口烟雾。  
【被草薙十束或者其他的什么人听到也没什么，偏偏是宗像……】  
“偏偏是我就怎么了吗？”宗像没有生气倒是好整以暇地看着他。“我知道您讨厌我，但是我也没有办法啊，感情传递的对象又不可以自己选择，如果可以我也不想被阁下听到我的内心活动。”  
【因为会被知道我那些不想被人知道的心事，以及弱点什么的……】  
周防听到这句微征，那个处处争强好胜的宗像现在这语气还真是难得示弱，扬唇语气带着嘲讽的意味：“怎么？你害怕了？”  
“怎么会，只是不知会被您听到我哪一句心音总觉得有些不舒服。”  
【会害怕啊，而且对于竟然会产生这种不信任感的我自己也有些困惑，明明是把他当做朋友来看待的……】  
“我才不是你的朋友。”这句话脱口而出。  
又被听到了，宗像缓解了一下尴尬问他：“那么您把我当做仇敌？可是我们也没有什么仇恨啊。”  
的确，他们没有仇恨，只是互看生厌而已，就这么简单。  
【确实也不算仇敌……但也不是朋友啊……】  
宗像继续说下去：“况且，我也没少为府上考虑吧，Scepter 4对吠舞罗仁至义尽您不会不清楚吧。”说着说着，原本和周防保持一定距离的他此刻慢慢地走到周防身边，周防下意识远离宗像又追了过来。  
“你别离我这么近……”周防也不知道自己为什么没有直接推开他，可能因为他还在喋喋不休吧。  
【别靠过来啊，为什么我没有推开他啊……】  
宗像听着传递过来的声音变本加厉凑过来把周防逼退贴到身后的树干：“我在和您说话，您也知道我的视力很糟糕吧，到了晚上我会看不清楚，和人交谈时注视着对方的眼睛观察对方的神态不是基本吗？”  
【其实……这些都是借口。】  
“谁知道这些啊……太近了……”周防这才抬手想从这种尴尬的氛围中解脱出来，对方的心理活动源源不断地闯入脑中，这样赤裸裸的交流还真是第一次。  
【这样仔细看，周防的脸还挺漂亮的，是美人脸型。】  
“你、你在说什么啊！”周防觉得现在的情况太糟糕了，他不知道该怎么应对，如果宗像只说些讥讽刻薄的话他反倒习惯了该如何怼回去，但这种，他不知道该怎么去回应，是要毫不留情地嘲讽回去还是继续装傻他也搞不清楚了。  
宗像大概是意识到被听到了什么，面色有些羞耻地抬手掩住脸微微别开视线。  
“抱歉……我并不是有意……”话未说完听到了周防的声音。  
【再说了，脸漂亮的人是你吧，那张脸不仅女人们会觉得漂亮，男人们也会觉得漂亮。】  
“周防，”宗像双眼有些发直。“您是真心的？”  
“啊……？”鎏金色的眼眸略微有些茫然。  
“觉得我的脸很漂亮这件事是真心的吗？”宗像再次贴近些许，彼此的呼吸缠绵在一起。  
“谁会觉得啊……”周防不免有些错愕，到底是怎么变成这个样子的？  
【很漂亮，尤其那双眼睛，我很喜欢宗像那双眼睛，像是看到了蔚蓝的深海。】  
心事仿佛在不断地背叛着自己，即使大脑刻意不让自己去思考却又不由得在对方提问时作出了回答。  
宗像觉得自己可能是不正常了，不过就是被周防尊夸了漂亮而已，可是眼下真的很开心：“您喜欢我的眼睛？”  
“不喜欢……！”周防羞耻到了极点，从刚才开始就一直被宗像听到自己的心事，而且还都是以往没有仔细去想过的事，抬手捂住自己的嘴试图隔断这层连接，他也知道徒劳，只是这种状况太糟糕了。  
“那您喜欢什么？”宗像也不知道自己怎么这么喜欢欺负他，摘掉眼镜露出紫罗兰色的眼眸，明亮地像是承载着漫天星辰，周防扭过头去不想看他寻找着机会离开，宗像坏心眼地掐住他的脸让他正视自己，就在这时夜空中突然炸开了烟花。  
五颜六色的烟火照亮黑夜，在漂亮的光辉下宗像礼司就像是沐浴了一层神圣的光辉，漂亮地简直不像个人类，柔和的脸庞专注地看着自己，自己仿佛要坠入名为宗像礼司的深渊了。  
【喜欢……宗像……】  
心情达成了一致，宗像看到了鎏金色眼眸里满溢而出的感情，下意识地小心翼翼地触碰周防的嘴唇，周防同样如同第一次与人恋爱的少年般生涩地吮着对方的唇瓣。

***

“尊……”少女看到周防开心地跑过去牵起他的手。“尊，待会儿还有烟火，陪我一起看。”  
“嗯……”周防伸手摸了摸安娜的顶发。  
安娜似乎察觉到了什么，透过红色玻璃珠看了看周防：“尊现在很开心，尊的红色很高兴的样子。”  
“咳……是吗？”周防掩饰了一下，草薙和十束也走了过来。  
“King，我们刚刚带安娜去玩射击游戏了，这是安娜给King赢的奖品。”  
周防看了眼十束手里拿着的红色的抱枕又看了看安娜，少女满怀期待地看向他，一副希望被表扬的姿态。  
微笑着抱起安娜让她坐得稍微高一些：“这样能看得更清楚。”  
草薙走过来碰了碰周防：“我说大将，你们的事解决了没有。”  
“……啊……”略微不自然地应了一声。  
草薙看在眼里心里明白了个七七八八，不过周防不想说的话还是不要强求他说出来好了。

***

这之后感情传递现象就结束了。

fin.

PS：车的部分  
宗像轻柔地含吮着周防的嘴唇，心脏跳动地过于剧烈，周防的心理活动就这么传递了过来：  
【喜欢……想要……】  
略微分开些许，在烟火的映照下看到周防阖着眼眸像是仍在回味刚才的亲吻一般，耳尖泛起绯红一副纯情的样子。  
宗像复又贴上去探出舌舔吻周防的嘴唇，微凉的湿意传来，周防身体微颤很快抬起手臂环上宗像的脖子主动靠近对方，轻启齿关同样探出舌头抵上舌尖，柔软的舌头刚一触碰就纠缠在一起，宗像一只手扣在周防脑后吮吻着他的唇舌仿佛要将他与自己融为一体。  
【宗像……宗像……】  
周防克制不住这种心里眼里都是宗像礼司的情绪，只好顺从心意索性就这样让自己沉浸于其中，宗像的一只腿挤入腿间顶到了起反应的胯间，心脏仿佛要跳出胸腔，身体里灼烧的火焰在下腹处剧烈燃烧激起原初的欲火，被宗像这样对待反倒更加难耐了起来。  
【下面……好难受……宗像，帮我……】  
唇舌分开后喘息略显急促，周防试图让自己好受一点，宗像反倒撤开一段距离，就在他疑惑间猛然被拽着转了一圈随后被摁到树干上。大脑不甚明晰，略微呆滞地看着宗像利落地解下自己腰间的皮带后把自己双手绑在树上，随后才察觉不对：“你干什么？”  
“没什么，只是防止您乱动。”  
乱动？开什么玩笑？周防看着自己的裤子失去了腰带略微松垮地滑至脚踝处一时有些气愤，刚想烧断腰带揍对方一拳就听到宗像的声音在耳边响起：  
“请您别忘了，这里可是树林，点火的话会产生什么影响您最清楚的吧？”  
“你他妈的……”周防狠狠地瞪了对方一眼，只是很可惜，宗像在他身后根本看不到，白皙的双手掐住周防的腰抬高他的臀部使得周防的整个后背都变得快要与地面平行，这样的姿势让周防很是被动，完全一副任人摆布的样子。  
“请您小声一点，虽然这里人少，但也有可能被看到对吧？”宗像露出一个微笑手掌探入白T里摩挲着紧致的皮肤，沿着锻炼有素的漂亮肌理摸到胸前凸起，指腹轻柔地沿着乳晕处打转，轻微的酥痒传来周防身子微颤，乳首缓缓充血挺立。  
【混蛋……你是故意的吗！】  
周防挣动几下想要挣脱却又感受到对方的手滑至腰间褪下底裤，纤长的手指用力掐着臀肉，柔软的某种东西舔上股缝，会阴和后穴处都被舔得湿湿滑滑的。心里一惊，猜想大概是宗像的舌头这下子红着脸挣扎地更加剧烈了。  
“你他妈的……宗像！给我出去！”  
软舌模仿着交媾的样子在后穴内进进出出，手指摸索到前面的性器，灼热的柱身在修长手指的抚摸触碰下又胀大了一些，同时垂下来的囊袋也被好好地照顾到了，周防挣扎着挣扎着腰就软了，无力地将重心转移到被绑缚在树干处的支撑点剧烈地喘息。  
【这反应还真有趣，让人想欺负。】  
宗像选择用手指继续扩张，纤长的指节探入穴内推挤着内壁搅动，同时上半身压上周防的后背：“请放轻松，我不想让您受伤。”  
周防咬着牙一副恨不得把他咬碎的表情：“滚……！”  
【您看看您这样子，赤之王在我手中衣衫不整羞愤难耐的样子，如果被其他人看到了估计会颜面扫地吧，不过我可舍不得。】  
空闲的手抚上周防染上绯红的脸，氤氲起水汽的鎏金色眼眸里流露出情欲，嘴唇微微张合着喘息，手指轻柔地抚过脸颊伸入周防口中，灵活的手指逗弄着周防的软舌搅动起更多唾液，周防被戏弄地更觉羞耻，用力咬住宗像的手指恨不得直接咬断。  
宗像有些吃痛，埋在周防体内的手指摸到内壁的一点凸起感受到对方身体剧烈的颤抖，周防不自觉地松开口流出了吞咽不及的唾液，身体难耐地无法自已。  
【刚才那是摸到了什么地方……？感觉……好舒服……】  
“周防，舒服吗？”宗像明知故问复又往里探入一个指节，周防身子颤得厉害，从喉间发出甜腻的细小低吟。  
可爱。宗像这样想着舔了舔嘴唇，抽出手指拉开裤子拉链拿出自己已经挺立起来的性器抵上穴口用力挤了进去。  
“嗯……唔……”被撕裂的痛楚清晰地传入脑中，周防一时只能发出低哑的呻吟说不出任何话语。  
【痛……混蛋……】  
等到顶端挤入后，整根没入也变得轻松起来，内壁紧致温热宗像差点就精关失守，第一次实在有些辛苦，宗像就这么保持着进入的状态等待对方适应。  
狭窄的内壁悉数被撑开填满，肿胀感撞击着大脑的理智区，然而宗像不再动作总有些不满足。  
“快动啊……”周防泛红的眼角余光瞥了他一眼。  
宗像低下头轻吻周防的后颈：“好……”  
双手掐上周防的腰有规律地抽插起来，柱身与内壁摩擦催生出更多情潮在二人身体里冲撞，每进入一次就顶地更深一次，周防所有的短促喘息都被撞得支离破碎，就在释放所有爱欲之时，猛然间听到旁边树叶沙沙作响的声音，像是有什么人往这边过来了，周防警惕地绷紧神经，宗像同样也停住了动作。  
两个人屏住呼吸，静谧的树丛中只听得到自己胸腔里心脏跳动的声音如同杂乱无章的鼓点，宗像仔细判别到底有没有人靠近，微风吹拂着枝头的树叶发出窸窸窣窣的声音，有人踩着落下的枯叶上发出的清脆响声，也有小孩子说说笑笑的声音，估计是到树林里来玩吗？  
周防挣扎着眼神示意宗像退出去，后者有些无奈，他也不想被人看到，埋在内壁里的性器往更深处动了动，周防没防备喘出了声音，意识到后马上咬紧下唇。  
窸窸窣窣的声音离得越来越近了，周防紧张地盯着声音的来源处，没成想宗像整根抽出复又整根没入，周防狠狠地剜了他一眼却被宗像捂住嘴只能发出闷闷的低吟。  
【你想干什么？】  
宗像猜到他会这样质问自己，俯下身凑到周防耳边悄声说道：“请别出声，会被发现的。”  
随着他的动作，性器在身体里再次深入将内壁填满地毫无缝隙，周防不自觉地绞紧穴口，身体里流窜起一股股浪潮般的快感。  
“很快就结束……”宗像被他咬得即将射出来，用力在周防体内顶弄冲刺，周防被刺激地身体一阵阵痉挛，情潮在身体里层层堆叠如同被汹涌的海浪卷入其中只能随波逐流。越是如此周防的耳朵就越是敏锐地捕捉着周遭的动静，一想到有可能会被人听到声音或者看到这样不堪的姿态就涌起股羞耻感，身体变得更加敏感。  
“周防，别咬得这么紧，您在紧张什么？”  
【你自己清楚！别明知故问！你他妈不怕被人发现是吗！】  
周防气愤地张口咬上宗像的手掌却又被冲撞地没了脾气。  
宗像的喘息愈发急促，冲刺几下悉数射在周防体内，周防高潮结束软了腰无力地以树干为支撑平复着呼吸，宗像从穴内退出来，连带出白浊的精液从尚且松软的穴口溢出滴落到地上。  
【真色情……我的眼光还真不错。】  
宗像解开腰带的束缚复又吻上周防的嘴唇，唇舌纠缠一番后略微有些羞涩地用湛紫色的眼眸注视着他：“周防，我喜欢您。”  
语气非常郑重，让周防也不好再对他发脾气。  
“您喜欢我吗？”  
“我讨厌你。”周防白了他一眼，随后提起裤子重新系好腰带。  
【我也喜欢宗像。】  
宗像礼司眯起眼睛露出胜利的微笑：“原来是这样啊。”  
“原来是怎样？”周防狠狠地瞪着他一副只要他说出来就吃了他的样子。  
宗像想了想，既然周防不想说出来那就不要强人所难了，毕竟他自己清楚就好了：“没什么，只是有人回应我了而已。”  
真是失策。周防面上仍旧不高兴的样子，内心却已经轻松多了。

fin.


End file.
